


A Guide To The Soulmark Differences Between Tribes

by Azulet



Series: Wings of Fire: Soulmates & Changes [1]
Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azulet/pseuds/Azulet
Summary: This is a basic guide to variations from tribe to tribe in what is considered "normal" for soulmarks.





	A Guide To The Soulmark Differences Between Tribes

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a tie-in with Wings of Fire: Soulmates & Changes (archiveofourown.org/series/807618), but can be read independently.

**MudWings:** Anywhere from 3 to 6 is normal (most common is 5), all blue, one for each sibling. Having a purple or pink one for a non-sibling is rare, and having a blue soulmark for a non-sibling is also rare, but most of the time your siblings will welcome your soulmate. If you don’t have soulmarks for your siblings you are considered heartless and are generally shunned.

 **SandWings:** Two or three soulmarks are considered normal, one or four are rare. Most SandWings have at least one purple or pink soulmark, it’s rare to have only blue soulmarks, but it’s also rare to have entirely pink or purple soulmarks.

 **SkyWings:** Two or three soulmarks are normal for SkyWings, one is rare. Most are purple or blue, but red does happen occasionally. It’s very unusual, but some SkyWings don’t have any soulmarks. SkyWings generally don’t have soulmarks for family members.

 **SeaWings:** Anywhere from 1 to 4 soulmarks is normal, 2 or 3 is most common. No colors are considered unusual, though purple is the most common, but having entirely pink or blue soulmarks is rare. SeaWings generally don’t have soulmarks for family members.

 **RainWings:** Two or more soulmarks is the average for RainWings (3 and 4 are the most common numbers). Purple and blue are the most typical colors, but pink is not irregular. It is incredibly odd to have 1 soulmark, and having none is unheard of. It’s not uncommon to have only one color for multiple soulmarks. RainWings generally don’t have soulmarks for family members.

 **IceWings:** One soulmark is the most acceptable for an IceWing, but there are a few dragons who don’t have any. Having more than one soulmark is considered an abnormality. Any color is adequate, though blue is quite rare. IceWings generally don’t have soulmarks for family members. Oftentimes dragons who don’t have any soulmarks (or both have platonic soulmarks) will search out others in the same situation for romantic companionship.

 **NightWings:**  One or two soulmarks is average for a NightWing, but three soulmarks, or none, is occasionally seen. The most common colors are purple and pink, but having only one color for multiple soulmarks is rare.

 

 **Soulmate:** “A person ideally suited to another as a close friend or romantic partner.”

They make their soulmate's life better, their soulmate need them. A soulmate is someone who strongly influences someone's life, _and_  they love each other*. It is possible to love someone who isn’t your soulmate. Think of it like the people who would be mentioned if someone's life story was written down but abbreviated, excluding people they don’t like. 

 **Soulmark:** A dragon is typically born with a list of names; pink (romantic), light blue (platonic), light purple (romantic or platonic). If they meet and don’t like each other, the name fades away, if you love each other, the names turn red, dark blue, or dark purple (dark purple is rare though because if they’re that close they’ve probably figured their relationship out). *It is possible to have unrequited soul marks, where one dragon loves another but the emotion isn't returned, and if someone stops loving their soulmate, the soulmate's name fades. Soulmarks only show up once the person is born, so if somebody had a dragonet and the dragonet was [one of] their soulmates, they would only develop a soulmark for the dragonet after they were born. Cross-tribe soulmarks have happened, but they are rare. Most recorded cross-tribe soulmarks were platonic.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, the NightWing section read: "WE’RE TOO SECRET AND IMPORTANT AND THREATENING TO TELL YOU ANYTHING ABOUT US. SHMUAW SHMUAW SHMUAW! One or two soulmarks is average for a NightWing, but three soulmarks, or none, is occasionally seen. The most common colors are purple and pink, but having only one color for multiple soulmarks is rare."  
> However, since I was trying to write this similar to the NightWing Guide To The Dragons Of Pyrrhia, that had to be edited.
> 
> More will be added to this, but I'm waiting until I'm further into The Color Of Dragon Blood because SPOILERS.


End file.
